Dead And Gone
by PaintaPicture
Summary: Carry on from Season 5, Episode 17/18. A story to read. Will be good. About Blair and Chuck, but not necessarily together.
1. Chapter 1 Gotta Go My Own Way

**Before I start, I would like to point out a few things. **

**A) Yes, I do reference quotes or songs. This is more just for my entertainment. Don't ask me why.**

**B) This is written in Blair's point of view. For now. I may alternate later, but for now, I'm fixated into her point of view. **

**C) The title may be weird. I have no idea where the story was leading to, but half the time I just make up ideas on the spot. But it means the story will be more suspenseful. I'll change the title to whatever I feel is appropriate. :P **

**D) I'm not going to tell you who ends up with who. You may not like who people are with at the moment, but this is only based on the current Gossip Girl scenario (Season 5, Episode 17/18).**

**F) Please don't copy this. **

**G) If you have any suggestions, especially advice on character portrayals, a list of characteristics of each character would be appreciated. But I do believe I've got the characters quite well. I try to keep them as real as possible, so if you're a Dair or Chair fan and you get offended, please don't be offended at me - blame it on the character's actions. Because as far as I've written and am concerned - that's what they would have done. **

**H) The last one. I hope you enjoy! **

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
>But I get my hopes up<br>and I watch them fall everytime  
>Another colour turns to grey<br>and it's just too hard to watch it all  
>slowly fade away<p>

I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
>gotta do what's best for me<br>you'll be ok...**  
><strong>

- (Gotta Go My Own Way, High School Musical 2)

I wouldn't be surprised if you knew who I was. But in case you seriously need advice on who you know - or should get to know - in this world, my name is Blair Waldorf. Or as some people - my boyfriend - like to think, "everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil" (Dan, Gossip Girl). Of course, as soon as you get to know me, you'll change your opinion.

"Blair?" Serena's voice resonated through my door. I would recognize it anytime.

"Come in." I smiled at her in greeting. We were on good terms now, although sometimes I felt bad for taking Dan from her. But I didn't feel regret or remorse for my actions, as I'd admitted to believing before, "if two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back" (Chuck, Gossip Girl). And I couldn't see why that should be any different for anyone else. It finally became clear to me, however, that Serena had always given to me, and now it was my turn.

"B, I need to talk to you."

I slipped my earring in. "Okay, shoot."

Her hand twirled around a lock of hair. "B, I'm leaving."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but I wouldn't let it deter my new resolution. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Serena dropped her hand. "I'm going to Tuscany. Alone. I need to figure things out - and Dad'll be there."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" I knew Serena wouldn't leave just to force me to break up with Dan. Even thinking the thought - well it was only because that was something in my nature to do. Which ruled out the only possibility I could truly think of, but I knew it would be important.

"No. I'm sorry, B."

I opened my arms and she embraced me in a hug, eliminating any lingering thoughts that I was the cause of her departure.

"So am I," I sighed. "I'll miss you, S."

**Well, I hope that's good enough to keep you coming back for more. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Jack is Back

**So here's Chapter Two. Let's see how far we can get tonight, shall we?**

"Hey, Humphrey," I called out, stepping out of my taxi.

He smiled at me. "I guess it wouldn't last."

I touched his hand. "You have to earn it."

Dan stiffened up. I frowned, and turned around. I narrowed my eyes at the sight.

"Jack," I growled. He spun around. The guy had good hearing, at least.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Blair?" he smirked.

My fingertips pressed against Dan's. "The pleasure's all yours," I reminded him, not that he needed the reminding. "Why are you here _this _time?"

He tilted his head, as if he wasn't intimidated. "I happened to be invited. By my nephew."

"You only have one," I countered.

"Then I suppose your next question has just be answered."

Dan looked at his watch. "We've only got 10 minutes left for lunch."

I nodded, narrowing my eyes at Jack. "Well, goodbye, Bass."

"Goodbye, Waldorf," I heard behind my back.

* * *

><p>"You've got to get rid of him."<p>

"You don't think I haven't tried?"

"Not hard enough, obviously. What happened to "in the face of true love you don't just give up"? (Chuck, Gossip Girl)"

"If Dan's the one who's going to make her happy, then he can do so without my interruptions."

"I didn't make arrangements for you to be resurrected from the dead for you to live like _this._"

"I didn't make arrangements for you to come to give me advice on my love life, especially considering how inexistent your own is. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"So, what's the business? I asked, stretching my neck.<p>

"Hey, Chuck," Nate smiled. I raised my eyebrow, glancing over at the girl next to him for explanations. "This is Lola... Charlotte Rhodes. Serena's cousin."

I held out my hand for her to shake it, withdrawing my beliefs and doubts about their relationship.

With that, Charlotte's phone rang. She quickly apologized, dismissing herself.

"Nathaniel," I muttered, snapping his attention back to me. "I'm only going to say this once. What are you doing with her?"

"She's my girlfriend," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe so, but you don't belong with her."

"Is that your judgement? After meeting her for what, .5 seconds?"

"It has nothing to do with her. I'm sure she's nice enough. But Nathaniel, I know _you_, and I know Serena. And that's all that matters."

"I haven't even seen Serena for days," he muttered.

"Precisely," I pointed out, driving my point home. "You're using Charlotte as a temporary replacement for Serena."

"Call her Lola, and I'm going to pretend that we didn't have this conversation, and that you didn't make that suggestion. I suggest you do the same."

I sighed and groaned internally. "Only for you, Nathaniel."

_Gossip Girl: Looks like Nate is passing up on some brotherly advice. But doesn't he know to think twice before rolling the die?_

**Yes I'm going to be Gossip Girl just for my amusement. If you think it's a bad idea, tell me. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth's Out?

**I've realized that my chapters are a bit too short. So here goes to more detail and more prominent paragraphs. :) And I'm going to try and really kick start the story now. **

I picked up my phone, and speed-dialed Nate. He was never one for grudges, really. With limited exceptions, of course. He picked up almost immediately. "In spite of what happened yesterday..."

"I thought you agreed to my proposal to forget about it?"

"Right," I muttered dismissively. "I was hoping that you're still coming to the party?"

"Of course, Chuck. But I invited Lola, too."

I stifled a grunt. "Of course. Invite whoever you like. I'm sure Jack's going to do the same."

"It's quite generous, what you're doing."

"I know, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>The party was decent, the music fine. I'd seen Nate and Lola a couple of times, keeping things limited. So I wasn't too worry about them. I spun around at a tap on my shoulder.<p>

"You know, the party's not bad. But not one of your best," Jack muttered. Trust him to give me a backhanded compliment.

"You know, I've actually never been to one of yours," I retorted.

"And you wouldn't want to." He smiled, making me cautious.

"Just tell me one thing. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He shrugged, as I assumed he would. "I suppose I got a little bored of our games. Playing runs in the family though, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so," I said, exhaling, hoping he caught on how much he was boring me.

"Also couldn't exactly say no, Lily was practically begging me to." I froze. Lily had said she had given the number to the doctors. Why would she lie about that? Although it really could have just been an honest mistake. "And as much as I may have liked setting you up in the past, well, she loved my brother."

"The Basses have a funny portrayal of love," I commented.

"Well, anyway, you have a party to host," he said, leaving me standing in the middle of the room. Which I was half-grateful for, really, for the person – or rather, people – I saw standing there.

* * *

><p>"Blair," Chuck said, half statement, half question. "Humphrey. I can't say I want – or was expecting for either of you to be here tonight."<p>

I smiled faintly, I couldn't have left Dan alone at home, as much as I didn't want to have been put in this situation. I blinked as the light touched the corner of my eye. "Jack invited me," I said simply.

"But not Dan," he commented. I knew that he could see that Dan was becoming uncomfortable, but I just wish he'd stop squirming. I squeezed his hand, watching Chuck's eyes trace my fingers. His eyes glanced upwards, and I knew he'd have already regained his cool composure. "Regardless, you can't leave now," he said, tilting his head. He took a deep breath, as if he was about to say something, but no words came out.

Suddenly, Dan sprung to life, scratching his head. "I'm, uh, gonna grab us some drinks."

"I'll see you later, Chuck," I murmured, patting his shoulder as I passed him.

I really did hope he was okay, even if it was without me. But as I grabbed my drink from Dan, I could have sworn I heard the words, "I'm not sure if I want to."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I can't come now, nephew. I have some business to attend to. But I'll be there as soon as possible. Diana is a good friend."<p>

"No worries, Uncle. Thank you... for everything." I said. And I meant it; everything he'd done, despite the size of the impact, had eventually built me up to what I could at least consider a better person. The elevator doors opened and I slipped into the limo, which would take me to my plane.

Destination?: Tuscany.

_Gossip Girl: They say that life isn't about the destination but the journey that gets us there, but what happens when the destination is where the journey begins?_

**Now it's more like a story :P Reviews are the real thing that are going to get me to continue. I got hardly any from my last one. So, one review for every two chapters, until I get too many or too little reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes I Haven't Made

**So, I'm back. Would appreciate a few more reviews and comments. I'm thinking about perhaps changing to 1st person, or perhaps even 2nd for a little bit of fun. Let me know what you guys think. **

Tuscany was no different from the postcards. Of course, to the locals, it was more than that. And I was grateful that I'd be able to have some time to experience the Italian culture. My stomach growled softly at me, and I decided to satisfy it. I took myself back to my hotel, it's dim fluorescent lighting casting shadows along the light blue walls. Across the room I could see a woman's eyes flickering on me every now and again, each time giving me a little smirk when she saw I had caught her gaze. I pulled my cutlery together and stood up, tucking my chair in behind me. I strode across the room, watching her fixated eyes on me. She was a dark brunette, with melting chocolate eyes, but like everyone else she lacked what Blair always had. Defiance, passion, that sparkle in her eyes and just love. Pure and simple love. "Let's go..." I trailed off, prompting her to reply.

"Helen," she replied quickly, accepting my offered hand. My arm snaked around her waist, guiding her through the corridors. As I saw a flash of blonde I tilted my head towards the ground.

"Chuck?" Serena called out.

I met her disappointed gaze, patting Helen's arm. 'Just a friend," I reassured her. "I'll meet you in 118," I muttered. 118 wasn't my real room, of course, I just happened to have a key.

"Hello, Serena. Consider that there are 196 countries in this world, I find it hard to believe that we've coincidentally ended up in the same city. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I just need to sort somethings out. What about you?"

"Well, you just ruined my night," I said sarcastically. "But since you asked, I have some... business to attend to."

"Are you really giving up on her already?" she asked. It took a lot of restraining to hold my anger down at her accusation, she knew how much I loved Blair.

"I will never give up on her happiness," I frowned, then tilted my head. "But what about you and Humphrey? How are you coping?" The question wasn't aimed to add insult to injury, but only out of genuine concern. She was in a rougher patch than I was.

She smiled, but I could still trace a hint of bitterness. "I can only appreciate that the two people I care about most found happiness in each other."

We both knew the truth, but I had to be the one to say it out loud. "It's not going to last," I sighed. "But at least I know that he's not going to harm or hurt her."

"You wouldn't either," she pointed out softly.

"He can make her happier than I can, at the moment."

"I seriously doubt that."

I clenched my fist slowly. "Why are you pushing me towards her, Serena? I know you love Dan, but..."

"You know I want him to be happy, Chuck. That doesn't mean I'm going to get over it."

"I'm sorry, Serena," I said quietly. "I truly am. I should've tried harder." Maybe then she wouldn't have gone off with Humphrey. If Blair had understood that after the wedding she could've come with me. That I would have stuck by her through anything, regardless of whether she wanted me to be just a friend or something else.

"I'm sorry too," she sighed, cutting me from my thoughts. "We were both too late," she said, running her hair through her golden hair.

I looked to my watch, feeling slightly awkward. It wasn't a feeling that I usually had. "I ought to go to bed," I said. "Have you eaten?" I asked suddenly, not knowing why she had been in the restaurant at that particular moment.

"Actually, I was coming in to fill my stomach," she replied, reaching out to touch my arm. I didn't move it, despite the initial shock. "And I'd like it if you stayed... just someone to talk to," she said quietly, and I knew I couldn't refuse.

"I'll organize something," I decided, leading her towards the kitchen.

"You know, this reminds me of that time..."

I closed my eyes. "I'd rather not relive those moments," I murmured. "That was in the past." I was a better man now. I opened my eyes to see the head chef pass Serena a sandwich. "Thank you," I nodded to him.

"This sandwich is great, Chuck," Serena murmured, popping the last bit in her mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I replied, lifting my hand and moving it forward to swipe a lock of her hair behind her ear. I was ready to put it back down, until her hand caught mine, keeping it locked in place. My eyes – and mind – were glued to her in that moment, the way the light glimmered across her hair. I leant forward as she did, not needing to ask if it was wrong. Because, I knew that if it was – then this moment wouldn't happen. So together, our lips joined, and the hand that she had been holding moved up to support her head. An imaginary flash of brown filled my view, and I pulled away. I felt bad instantly; thinking about Blair while Serena was most definitely wrong. "I don't regret that kiss, Serena," I told her, hoping she knew that I was honest. We had kissed out of love, just not the way I loved Blair. I would do anything within my power for Serena, because that was what friends did. And Serena was one of the very best. I just wished Blair could see it too. She nodded understandingly, waving her hand to shoo me off. My shoes couldn't have been noisier as I raced after my Queen.


	5. Chapter 5 New Questions

**Starting this chapter I'm going to see if I can integrate italics for thoughts.**

I opened the door to the penthouse, ignoring the cold slap of the wind as it gushed inside the building. I could already hear her sobs, causing me to sigh.

"Congratulations, Bass. You found me."

I followed her voice. "I've always been able to, Blair." I slid down next to her, "But why – and how – did you come here?"

"I already told you once, Chuck Bass, that if you were hurt that I'd want to know. I... didn't want you to be alone."

I couldn't help but snort in disagreement and doubt, though it didn't help that her words were haunting me. "I have Jack," I countered, though my voice carried traces of doubt. "And Serena. And you have Dan," I added quietly. "Unless..." Could I really hope for that?"

"Dan and I are still together. But that doesn't entitle you to go around using Serena."

I stared down at my hands, allowing them to clench. My body stiffened, and not in a good way. "I've tried, Blair. In every single way. We both have. I let you go for your own happiness. But if you think that I'm using Serena to get back at you, then you obviously cannot see how hard I've been trying. I never questioned your love towards anyone. Why do you have to question mine?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, but my attention was focused on her hand as it moved into mine. "I didn't know you loved her." I held her hand tighter, wanting to prolong the contact for as long as I could.

"I don't love her the way I love you," I whispered, feeling her hand quiver against mine. Yet she didn't pull away, so I didn't either. After several reminiscing moments she stood up without a word, turning around to leave. I glanced at an overpassing aeroplane, knowing there was nothing else to say.

"I always enjoy our conversations," she said, looking over her shoulder at me. "No matter how much it hurts." Her eyes were sad, and I knew it wasn't for the reason she'd been crying. "Chuck," she whispered my name, as it if it was a prayerful sin. "There are some things even you can't have."

And with those last few words, she made her graceful departure. But my head was still spinning. _Had she been talking about herself? Serena? - I doubted that we were going to go any further. But something told me Blair was hiding something from me. And once again, I intended to find out._

* * *

><p>On my way down I stopped by the kitchen peering in. I sighed when I saw that there was nobody there. I continued my descent down the stairs, pausing at 118. I opened the door and kept my hand firmly on the door handle, finally sighing and sat next to her. I wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, let's go," I murmured, lifting her up.<p>

"I hope you two sorted out your issues," she muttered, with a slight grin.

"More questions asked than solved," I sighed, pulling her down the corridor. We paused by my room.

"Can I stay with you? Just for a while?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, unlocking the door. "I hope you know that you're safe with me."

"I know, Chuck," she said quietly, slipping off her high heels as I took her coat from her.

_There are some things even you can't have._

_42, 192_, I counted. I sighed, not even realizing it was out loud. I reached out to grab my glass of water, taking a long sip. I placed it gently back on the wooden table before rolling over, moving a lock of Serena's hair as I kissed her cheek softly.

"Is it morning already?" She murmured sleepily. "I couldn't sleep," she whined.

I chuckled. "Neither could I," I replied, squeezing her hand as she rolled over. I hoped she knew that she could come to me about anything. Even with some of the life gone in her eyes, I could still see hints of sadness in her glassy eyes. I ran a hand down her shoulder as she slid closer, resting my head against her hair. I knew she'd been keeping too strong for too long. I felt tears against my skin as I stroked her head for several moments. Eventually she sniffed, raising her hand and wiping her eyes. I passed her a tissue from the draw, and she smiled faintly.

"You deserve better," I whispered. "Anyone who doesn't love you is a fool," I muttered, watching her roll over as she laughed softly.

"As much as I hate to say it, Chuck, you deserve better too."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" I asked, in mock disbelief.

She snorted. "You give yourself way too much credit, but let's not do it again. At least not anytime soon... if ever."

I chuckled, looking at the painted ceiling with her. I closed my eyes. "Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Chuck," I heard her reply. "And... Thanks."

I smiled, sleeping more peacefully than I had for a long time.

**I'll say this now, so no one gets hurt. This story is about Blair and Chuck. Doesn't mean that they're going to be together, doesn't mean they're not. But I know Chuck and Blair the most, so that's why I'm writing it about those two. Chuck does not have any romantic feelings for Serena, nor has he ever. Perhaps just... urges. But let's not talk about that. And Serena does not have any romantic feelings for Chuck. Because romantic sibling feelings are only for Dan. But Serena and Chuck _are_ very close. Perhaps a little too close. But we've seen Dan and Blair. I'll just inform you that I wouldn't allow those two to be together. Sorry, but it just wouldn't work for me. So if you can't handle the fact that I just don't believe Dan and Blair are cut out to be end _end_ game, then I suggest you leave this story now. No offence. It's nothing against Dan, really. Just Dan and Blair as a couple. Also, because Australia is a few episodes behind, I missed out on 5x14-5x16, and didn't realize that Chuck's already met Lola. But they didn't meet fully, so oh well. What's done is done. **


	6. Chapter 6 Jack and Diana

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 days. I've been doing a lot of deciphering and planning, to make my story fit as best as I can with the series. I think you'll like what I have planned.**

_Don't be worried, you were great. And thanks again. S. _That was what I was greeted with when I woke up this morning. I sighed and threw my head back on the pillow as my phone beeped. Notifying that I had a message.

_Meet me at Piazza della Republica. Now. Don't bother eating. _

I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing internally as I took out a suit from the closet.

_9:59 a.m. _flashed as I stepped out of the limo.

"What is it, sis? I don't like being stopped from eating in the morning," I asked, ignoring the roll of her eyes, watching intently as she pressed a nail to her lips. As she passed me a croissant I saw not only Blair, but Dan as well. Which was the precise moment when my phone began to ring, attracting both of their attentions. Lucky me, I was the only one who had that notable ringtone. I stepped around the corner as I pressed the cool glass to my ear, glancing back at my little NY trio. They weren't doing much in terms of conversation.

I held Dan's warm hand, squeezing it for more my comfort than his. "Good morning, Serena," I said, noting the awkward atmosphere.

"Hello, Blair, Dan." she replied, a little too cold.

I released his hand. "Excuse me," I said, stepping into the building. The two were siblings, anyway. They could sort themselves out. Or at least try to. The building was gratefully warm, and the ladies' room even warmer. I could hear vague chatting, when I realized it was Chuck's. And I couldn't help myself, and I was suddenly standing on the toilet.

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

"Just one more thing. Can I bring friends?"

"Yes, I've seen Jack."

"Thank you, Diana."

I swung back around the corner, wrapping my hand around Serena's wrist. "We gotta go," I muttered, pocketing my phone. I noticed Dan's curious eyes, challenging them with my own as Serena nodded.

"Where's Blair?" I asked, looking between both of them, and then watching as their eyes flickered onto her as she stepped out of the building. I couldn't help but be a little suspicious, but I opened the door for Serena to slide into the limousine.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later I noticed it in the mirror, swiveling around to confirm my sights. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Serena. "Are they... following <em>us<em>?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't believe it," Serena murmured.

"Why did you follow us, Blair?" I sighed as we stood out of the vehicle.

"And cut the lies and excuses," Serena added for me.

I watched as Blair slid her hand nervously up her arm, playing with her sleeve, taking on her innocent look. "We wanted to see where you were going," she admitted.

"Hello, Chuck, Serena. Oh, you too, Blair, Dan." Diana smiled fondly. Then she glanced at Blair and Dan. "You two can linger around, but this is a private meeting," she said firmly.

"Oh that's okay," Blair shrugged it off, towing Dan towards what I assumed to be a coffee stand.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why Chuck's here, Serena?" Diana asked.<p>

When Chuck hadn't replied, encouraging Serena, she replied with a questioning "no".

"Neither does Chuck, really," Diana answered with a small smile. "The thing is, Jack and I-"

"Hang on, Jack and _you_? Since when?

Diana shot a glare at Chuck. "We're just friends."

But there was something about the way she said it that Chuck made him doubt. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Anyway, we need your help in getting rid of Charlie."

"Why do you care about _Ivy Dickens_?" Serena asked, emphasizing on the name.

"Uncle, here so soon?" Chuck smirked as the figure came from the shadows.

Jack winked at his nephew. "We care, because we've got intel that she's going to buy the Empire."

"Why? What use would that have?" Chuck muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You've gone soft, Chuck. If you can run the Empire, so can two scheming manipulative girls."

"Why should we help? And how can we trust you?" Serena said, surprising Chuck with a growl in her voice. "And which two girls," she snapped.

"Her and Georgina," Diana smirked.

"You can trust us more than those lovebirds," Jack snorted, eyes pointing to where Blair and Dan would be. "You want Ivy gone and your money back." he said, glancing at Serena. "You just want to do anything right now," he smirked at Chuck.

"Okay," Chuck and Serena sighed simultaneously. "We'll see you in NY."

* * *

><p>As Serena and Chuck were about to enter the limo, Chuck sighed. He turned around and ran up the stairs, being careful not to trip. "Our ride took off without us," Dan explained. "We can't leave you here, then, can we?" Chuck muttered.<p>

Blair trudged behind with Chuck, giving confirmative glances at Dan until he finally disappeared at the second flight of stairs.

"You're going to help them, aren't you?" Blair asked quietly. When Chuck nodded he noticed that Blair's shoulders heaved before letting out a big sigh, he could almost feel the sadness. But he didn't understand why. Was it because she was jealous that he'd be with Serena?

He stopped, leaning on the wall as he watched her. "Blair, no matter what, I'll always be your friend. I've known you inside out since a time I can't remember."

"Probably because you were drunk," Blair commented unhelpfully.

"Look," Chuck sighed. "I love you, Blair. If you're not ready, I understand. I'll be here, just as a friend. Like I always should have been. If we get together again," he paused. "We'll do it together."

"Thank you," Blair smiled somewhat, as they began to walk back to the limo to see Serena and Dan conversing.

* * *

><p>"Blair's talking with Chuck," Dan explained. "They're still coming with us."<p>

Serena nodded, feeling obligated to finally bring it up. "Dan, I need to know what we are. We can't stay like this, we can't do this to everyone."

"I know, Serena," Dan sighed. "I love you, as a sister. You've been the best one, since Jenny's left. I don't want to hurt you, to do this to Lily and Rufus."

Serena took Dan's hand softly. "If you love my best friend, we'll find a way to make this work. If you don't, then you're making everyone lose everything. Just... think about what you're doing."

She then released his hand, just in time to see Blair and Chuck surface from the stairs.

**So, I'll give you a few secrets about my plan. It's linked onto the end of Riding in Town Cars with Boys. But it's a entirely different perspective that I've built up the connection with Jack and Diana and the accident. I spent a lot of time planning everything. You will probably like it. The next chapter will be set back in NY. **


	7. Chapter 7 End Means Beginning

**Just managed to finish this one tonight. I'm really enjoying going with this, if my brain could stop from skipping into new ideas for the plot. **

"Welcome back, Serena, Dan... all of you," Lily smiled warmly, but her face failed to hide the shock as she noticed the pairings.

Rufus ran down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly to stop from slipping. "Hello, Dan, Serena, Chuck, and... Blair," he said slowly. Blair elbowed Dan and moved her gaze to Chuck's cheek as he caught a glimpse of a father-son wink. "If you wouldn't mind, Dan, I'd like a word with you."

"I'll wait outside," Blair said, as Dan and Rufus walked into his bedroom.

"Just stay here," Serena sighed, as Lily and Chuck walked off. Blair fell back into one of the white pristine couches.

"What is it, Chuck?" Lily asked. "I won't allow you to ru-"

"I'm not here for that, Lily," he said, sitting on the bed that used to be his. He ran his hand down the silk duvet. "Being in Tuscany, after Jack rescued me, it's made me have a new intake on life. More appreciation. But I do want to ask for a favour, I need some files about The Empire. I was aware that you had them."

So 5 minutes later, with Rufus and Lily going to "run some errands", and Blair and Dan collecting some things, Serena and Chuck were left alone. Chuck flashed the key to Serena, before opening up the safe. The two shuffled through the papers, extracting anything that had the words 'Empire', 'hotel', 'Ivy', 'Dickens', 'Charlotte' or 'Rhodes' on it. They slipped them inside a bag before rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"It is three p.m.," Chuck's computer declared as Chuck finally drew out the winning sheet, as if it was a lotto ticket.<p>

_Dear Ivy Dickens, _

_Everyone may know your identity now, but we both know everyone despises you. You have nowhere left to run, no one is going to help you. You have no family left, no one to protect you. You may have the money, but I will find you. You signed a legal contract, promising to hand over the money. This means war, Ivy. You versus me. No limits._

Chuck paused. He remembered those own thoughts coming from his mind, his brain. He continued reading.

_I won't stop until you do. Because I'm not like you, I'm giving you one more chance. One final chance. Take it wisely._

_Max_

He handed the letter over to Serena. There was something they could do; he knew it. Serena knew it. Jack and Diana knew it. He dialed Arthur's number. They could deal with this later, in a more comfortable setting. Why that letter was there, he was curious.

* * *

><p>"I need to tell you something." Blair and Dan said at once.<p>

"You go first," Dan said, believing that once he said what was on his mind that she wouldn't want to speak to him. Ever again.

Blair took a deep breath and held Dan's hand between her own. "You really have been so supportive of me, Dan," she paused, allowing the words to sink in. "However, recent events and our present situation has led me to rethink what we have. You're an amazing person, Dan. And I'm actually glad that you got me to see it. But when we were in Tuscany and at Lily's, it was all so awkward. We were ashamed of ourselves. And that's not something I want to be, Humphrey."

Dan let out a sigh of relief. "I don't either," he replied slowly. "I care about you, a lot, Blair, but that's my duty as your friend. And it's an honour to be that for you, whether you want it or not. But Serena's my sister. We may not be in a relationship, but ours was getting in the way of our sibling-hood. And I don't want that, and Serena's your best friend. She always has been."

"Thank you for everything, Dan," she said, offering a hand that he shook in return. But she allowed herself a smile when Humphrey hugged her. "I like our bantering," she said as they parted.

"I'm sure it's not going to end anytime soon," Dan replied, as she slid into her waiting car.

Blair sighed, her forehead leaning against the cool glass of the car. She didn't know what to do next, where to go next, but she knew she had made the right decision. One of the many she would have to make.

_Blair and I broke up. On even terms,_ Rufus read. He smiled to himself before allowing Lily to drag him to the next store.

**Now that you've read that Blair and Dan broke up, I hope you understand why I don't believe Dan and Blair would work in a relationship. That's not even the correct wording. They would work in a relationship, but it's not the best one that can be offered for Blair. I've figured out who Serena's going to end up with, already. I may write about Chuck and Blair a lot but it's because I like them the best (once again, does not mean that I believe they should be together). I would write more deeply about Dan or Serena or Nate but the truth is, I don't really care that much for them. They're not the ones that hold my attention. **


	8. Chapter 8 Manhattan, ILY

"Good afternoon, Serena, Charles, Dan and Blair?" Lily greeted the entourage.

"Hello Mum," Serena smiled, followed by greetings from the other three.

"I thought that was you, Dan... Blair, Serena, Chuck," Rufus called as he made his way towards them.

"Lily, I was wondering if I could have a small word with you. Bass Industries." Chuck explained.

"Of course," Lily smiled fondly as she put down her glass.

"Hey, Dan, help me with something?" Rufus asked, taking Dan towards his room, leaving two speechless ladies.

Blair sighed and put down her bag, pulling herself a seat. "So, how are things between you and Chuck?"

Serena glanced at Blair, and then sighed exasperatedly. "We're just friends. You know that."

"How are you?" Blair asked, trying again.

"I'm fine, Blair." Serena snapped. "Never been better."

Blair was taken aback. "Sorry for asking," she whispered. She couldn't understand what was wrong in her best friend? Was it because of her and Dan? She thought they'd gotten over that. Or was it because of her question about her and Chuck?

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked.<p>

Chuck smiled, sitting down as he ran his hand along the silk duvet. I've had a lot of spare time, lately. I was wondering if I could look through the Bass Industries files?"

"Of course, Charles." she said. "I'll just get the key."

* * *

><p>"Dan!" Blair called out.<p>

Dan laughed as he ran up to meet her, enveloping her in a kiss. But he could sense her slight hesitation. He ran his thumb along her jawline, not noticing as she pulled away a fraction. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come here like this. I think Serena and I had a fight."

"I'm not surprised. Come on, let me make it up to you."

Blair smiled, taking his hand as he lead her into the cafe. The two were quiet as they ate, and quiet when they left.

"Was it really that bad?" Dan asked.

"I don't know," Blair sighed. "It was more that she wouldn't tell me."

Dan hugged her, making her smile. She pulled him into a kiss, allowing herself to get lost in him. "Thank you, Dan."

Dan closed his eyes. "I love you, Claire," he murmured. His eyes opened immediately as he was thrown back. But he was rooted to the ground, because he was as shocked by his words as the woman he was calling after was. Blair had already disappeared into the car, and not a second more than a minute later, had sent Dan a text. _Stay away from me,_ _Humphrey._

**Well, truth be told, I've been expecting some more reviews recently. :P In exchange I'll post more. I have about 4-5 chapters worth, and I'm really into writing right now, so I'll probably have the story done by next week. I've already gotten tonnes of ideas about my next story, but I have to slow myself down. :P So, reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

"So you got the key?" Serena asked, receiving a flash of silver in return. "She admires you, you know?"

"Of course," Chuck smirked, drawing out the first folder. "Now let's work."

Ten folders later... "There's nothing in these!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hang on," Chuck said slowly. "It goes against my new non-scheming ways, which is why I didn't think of it before. We can flush Ivy out."

"How, Bass?"

"Watch and learn, sis. You gonna make the call or not?"

Chuck Bass knocked on the door. Once, twice. "I don't believe we've met formally. I'm Chuck Bass."

"What does Serena want?" Ivy interrupted.

Chuck smiled. If she was going to be blunt, so be it. "You gone. So, we're going to do this the hard way, or the easy way. You may have the Van Der Woodsen's money, but you don't have the power. So, you either leave now, with our very generous offer of a hundred grand, or we'll report you for fraud. Which, around here, could turn into a much more... serious ordeal." He held out a hand to stop her. "Give me your answer in two days. Make it the right one."

He flashed another smile before ordering Arthur to take him home.

Chuck flipped open the laptop Serena had been sent. He was about to log out of the emails when he noticed one picture. He clicked to enlarge it. He would have recognized the hair, the frame, the stance anywhere. Blair. But what was she doing with his uncle, in Brooklyn? He printed the picture, slipping it into his briefcase, before pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Tears ran down her cheeks as her hands shook, grasping the phone._ Can we talk?_ Blair typed, and then anxiously awaited a reply.

_The Empire. Meet you there, now._ Serena replied.

Blair wiped her tears once more, reapplied her makeup, and stepped out of the car. She slipped into the elevator, resting against one of the sides.

"Oh, hello, Chuck," Blair said as she stepped out of the elevator. She hadn't really expected him to be there, but then again, it was his home.

"Good morning, Blair."

"Hello, Blair," Serena smiled as she came out of her room. She seems to be in a better mood, Blair noted.

"Hey, we're having dinner tomorrow night, with Jack and Diana." Chuck smiled at Blair. "You should come, bring Dan." _Did Chuck know about their breakup so soon? Was he trying to get back at her? Or was he genuinely being polite?_

But the truth was, Chuck Bass just had a _feeling_ that she'd be free.

"He won't be able to come," Blair replied. "It's a long story," she added, before all heads swiveled to a dressed up Nate.

"Good morning Nathaniel. You should come with Lola as well," Chuck said.

"Can't. We broke up. Anyway, I'm off," he said briefly.

"Well that was weird," Serena muttered.

"I should go as well. I'll see you both at dinner tomorrow. 7:00 p.m.?" Chuck said, as he picked up his briefcase. _After all, Blair didn't say no, did she?_

**Okay, I've realized that I just haven't seen enough to map out exactly how this all should go. So instead of changing all the chapters I've already written, instead, I'm just going to continue the story along the path I want. And make it turn out as I want it to. Sorry for those I've disappointed, but I wrote this story to make me happy, and I'd be happy if you liked it too, but I'm writing it for me. **


End file.
